This invention relates to a portable apparatus for the two-step action of catching and restraining animals, and more particularly for restraining calves between one and five days old in the weight range from about 55 to 110 pounds.
Calves require much attention in their first few days of life. The environment in which they are raised and their lack of natural immunities at birth require immediate and necessary attention, such as: naval observation to ensure proper healing and possible treatment; body temperature may need to be measured for signs of illness; applying implants; injecting antibiotics; immunizing; administering bolus treatments and treating other localized general problems. In addition, calves at this age are commonly castrated, their ears are tagged or tatooed, they are branded, and their birth weight is measured.
None of these jobs can easily be done by one cattleman after he initially catches the calf to be worked on. The calf must be restrained for treatment while the cattleman must be concerned for his own safety in avoiding knife nicks and calf kicks. The job may be further complicated under the slippery conditions of manure or mud.
In the past the cattleman required assistance of another to catch, restrain and treat a calf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,299, issued to Leiker on Jan. 26, 1982, is a four-step action calf chute, with the approximate dimensions of 42 inches high, 40 inches long and 23 inches deep. This patent discloses a chute which allows one cattleman to push the calf forward into the V-shaped chute from the rear and to close a side gate in a scissors action, thus squeezing the body of the calf and clamping the head of the calf on one side against the frame. There is a chain latch on the rear of the chute to latch the side gate and lock the calf in place. The Leiker patent is a stationary chute designed to handle older calves up to 250 pounds. It is a four-step action chute in that it requires catching the calf, pushing it into the head gate, closing the side gate and latching the gate at the rear. There is no access to the lower extremity of the calf while in the chute nor any mechanism to prevent the calf from bawling for its mother. Access for branding requires removal of two bars on either side of the chute.
The present invention presents a novel apparatus for catching and restraining a calf between one and five days old, typically weighing between 55 and 110 pounds.
It is primary object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, sturdy, portable calf restrainer to be operable by one cattleman in the two-step action of placing it over a calf, and fitting the hinged nose harness over the nose and mouth area of the head.
It is another object of this invention to restrain the calf and yet provide easy access to the calf for castrating, tatooing or tagging either ear, applying implants, injecting antibiotics or immunizations, administering bolus treatments, measuring body temperatures, treating the naval, branding, measuring birth weight and the like.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a harness for the calf's nose and mouth to prevent bawling and restrict head movement.